


Demanding

by TheMindElectric



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic, gender neutral reader, headpats, reader is mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMindElectric/pseuds/TheMindElectric
Summary: Mammon is sick.You nurse him back to health.Standard sickfic stuff, y'all know how it goes.
Relationships: mammon/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Demanding

You woke up to a suspiciously silent room. Usually, Mammon would have exploded into your room at an ungodly hour, ranting about a recently foiled scheme or how he is never given the respect he deserves. You frowned a little, feeling slightly neglected by your greedy demon alarm clock.

Although... this tranquility was a rare occasion in the House of Lamentation, and you reasoned that it must be a good omen for the day to come. Your face lightened at the rare peacefulness. 

You rolled out of bed and sunk your feet into the ornate carpet. Yawning, you stumbled towards the bathroom to get ready. When you glanced at the time displayed on your grandfather clock, your heart lurched. As soon as it came on, your mini heart attack subsided, when you remembered that today was a Saturday. Your good mood grew even better. You changed and practically skipped down the hall towards the dining room. 

"Good morning."

Satan was the first to greet you, wearing his trademark smirk and a rather frilly white apron. You grinned.

"Good morning." You replied, cheering silently, knowing that if Satan was cooking, breakfast would be very pleasant. You slid into your usual seat between Beel's and Mammon's. The former humming a greeting through a mouthful of fried hippogriff eggs and the latter nowhere to be seen.

The rest of your housemates began to stream into the dining room while you dug into breakfast with passion. Lucifer sauntered past your chair and mumbled a gravely 'good morning' to the room's occupants. Next waltzed in Asmo, phone in hand, practically singing his own praises about the reception to his latest Devilgram post. He stopped only momentarily to compliment you.

"Oh~ my dear, your skin looks absolutely radiant today. Did you use the kraken ink face cream I recommended?"

"Yep, I did last night. Thanks, Asmo, you're the true master of human beautification."

He smiled toothily at your praise and fluttered off.

Your skin did feel very soft from the strange demon cosmetic but, an extra hour or so of uninterrupted sleep probably didn't hurt your complexion. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Levi walk in slowly, entirely immersed in a mobile game. Belphie wobbled in close behind Levi, completing the septet of brothers. 

Except for...

You blinked at Mammon's empty seat, half expecting him to appear out of thin air and tell you to snap out of it. The tranquil morning had almost made you forget that you were missing your first man.

"Has anyone seen Mammon?" Your eyes flicked around the table.

"He's up to no good, probably." Lucifer scowled, never the morning person. Your other housemates mumbled in wholehearted agreement. Belphie was nodding off into his bowl of Unlucky Charms.

You sighed knowingly. Sometimes the brothers could be so cold to each other, especially to Mammon. You quickly finished off your fried eggs and sausages (made from an unknown meat, but you weren't one to ask questions when the food was this good) and gulped down the last of your OJ. With your breakfast finished and your dishes dumped in the sink, you made your way to Mammon's room. Hopefully, he had just slept in and wasn't up to some dangerous mischief without his partner-in-crime.

"Heeeeey Mamm, you in there?" You rapped your knuckles on his door.

Silence.

Faintly, you heard what sounded like a cough coming from the other side of the door. Now that Mammon had given away his location, you slapped the door with your palm enthusiastically.

"MAAMMOOON!" You bellowed in your best Lucifer impression.

"Go away, dammit." Groaned a slightly muffled, yet very familiar voice. You cracked a smile and took his response as your cue to enter. 

The first thing you noticed, upon entry, was the demon sized lump occupying the bed. Mammon had burritoed himself in his comfy bedspread. You approached the lump casually and tugged on where you thought his head was.

"Up and at 'em, Mammon, I have a good feeling about today. Where do you want to go?" You paused and a fluffy white head poked its way out of the blanket armor. Encouraged by your ability to coax the demon out of his shell, you continued talking.

"So, I was thinking that you could show me around the nearest boardwalk, and we can have ice cream or do some shopping. What do you say? I even saw a metal detector on Akuzon for only 1,500 grimm. Just think about the easy money we could make!"

Mammon's eyes didn't light up at the mention of grimm like they normally do, in fact, he looked downright miserable at the thought of going out. Your smile faded to a concerned expression. 

"Mammon? Are you okay?"

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, only to be overtaken by a coughing fit.

"Mammon! You're sick!"

"Yeah, duh." He grumbled at your obvious statement. 

"Stay here Mamm, I'll go get Lucifer to bring you some medicine." You moved to leave, but Mammon stopped you by gently catching your wrist. 

"Wait," Mammon rasped. "Don't go. They'll snach ya away from me."

He stared up at you, looking like a sad lost puppy. Your heart twinged. This docile side of Mammon was extremely hard to resist, and he was probably right about the whole snatching thing. You couldn't leave him to his unsympathetic brothers; not when he needs your tender loving care.

For all his tough talk every day, the Avatar of Greed could be quite vulnerable. You put a hand to his forehead and his eyes drooped. He was burning up. A sharp contrast to your demon's normally toasty warm skin. Your hand moved to stroke his hair; your other hand still clutched in his. A purr rumbled deep in his throat. During the momentary quiet, your eyes vacantly meandered over his surprisingly muscular physique.

The blanket had slipped off Mammon's upper body, leaving a fair amount of exposed chest. He shifted onto his side to squeeze your hand between both of his. Well-toned muscles rippled as he adjusted closer into the hand stroking his hair. Your eyes drifted over broad shoulders and sturdy pecs to firm abs. And below that...

He's probably naked.

Your head whipped around violently to stare intently at Mammon's nightstand. Crimson attacked your cheeks and nose. "Uh, you probably need some medicine, right? I should find you some, okay?" Mammon opened his eyes to squint at you. Your eyes, however, were practically burning holes into his lamp. "It will only take a minute, so please, uhh, put on some clothes when I'm gone."

Mammon dropped your hand with only a minimal amount of grumbling. You stood up and left after giving him one final hair ruffle. 

In the communal bathroom you found a bottle of cough medicine, decongestant, and a bag of honey cough drops. You carried your load to the kitchen and poured a glass of ice water. When you returned to Mammon's room, he was in bed again but now with a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. 

You checked the labels for the proper dosage to give a demon his size. Mammon took the meds obediently when you passed them to him with the ice water. His face had regained more color than when you had first found him and his breathing sounded more even. 

You smiled slightly and bend down to kiss his forehead. Your hand moved to grab a cough drop, but Mammon stopped you for the second time today and pulled you down on the bed beside him. 

"Woah! Huh!" You sputtered unintelligently. Before you could resist, Mammon wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your collarbone. He clutched you tight, similar to the way Levi holds his Ruri-chan body pillow on cold nights. 

You struggled for a few futile moments. Finally accepting your fate as an attachment to the demon shaped barnacle, you sighed and got comfortable, slipping an arm under his head and burying your nose in his messy hair. His familiar scent overwhelmed your senses. 

"You know, you're too demanding sometimes."

"Mm-hmm."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it!  
> I'm new to the fan fiction game, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
